Unique Situation
by T-Bag's Bitch
Summary: Antonia Abruzzi is the new inmate at Fox River. It's an extremely unique situation as it's unheard of for a female to be imprisoned in an all male prison. Follow her as she deals with unwanted attention and maybe even finds love from the least expected person...
1. Chapter One

**Hey guys! This is the new and improved chapter one! I don't know when you'll be getting to read this, but hopefull it will be soon:)**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything on Prison Break, I do however own the sassy Antonia!**

* * *

Chapter One

I sighed as I felt the CO give my arm another painful tug. Trying not to let my temper get the best of me I took deep soothing breaths and counted to ten. Regaining my emotionless mask I sped up my pace a bit more so I wouldn't get tugged at again, because I knew that I wouldn't able to stop myself from snapping. After another minute of walking we had apparently reached our destination, I was shoved into an office and forced to sit in a chair. I slowly gritted my teeth in anger at the CO.

"Who shit on your shreddies this morning?" I asked exasperated.

He went to say something back but the man sitting in front of me cut him off with a wave of his hand. I smirked and stuck my tongue out at the now infuriated man before turning towards who I knew was the pope.

"Hello Antonia. Welcome to Fox River, I'm the Warden but everyone here calls me the pope. I understand that you'll be the only female here, but unfortunately there isn't much I can do but allow you to have separate shower facilities and maybe choose a different cell mate if you don't like yours. You are also going to be on PI. Oh, and I pulled some strings and you're allowed to wear your own clothes, they over yesterday and are in a closet at your shower facility" Pope said.

"Okay, thank you," I said with a grin.

I was then taken to my shower facility that they had installed just for me and I picked out an orange top that was tied in a knot just above my belly button, black leather leggings and black ankle boots. After my shower I was taken to Gen. Pop and given a box with bed sheets and a pillow in it. I took a deep breath as the doors opened and I was escorted into the cell block. The CO gave another tug on my arm and I felt my temper coming close to snapping.

"Watch it!" I snapped at the CO.

Unfortunately that attracted the attention of all the other inmates who hadn't noticed we had come in yet. Immediately I was receiving cat calls and all other sorts of attention that I _really _didn't want.

The CO smirked at me and pushed me forward into the middle of the cell block. "Boys, I introduce to you Miss. Antonia Abruzzi," he said before taking me towards my cell.

Well there went my temper. I slowly gritted my teeth before forcing a sweet smile on my face. I stuck my foot in front of the CO's making him trip and fall to the ground. All the inmates were cheering and laughing.

"Watch your step clumsy," I said with the sweet smile still on my face.

I watched as he slowly got up keeping the smile on my face. I was not prepared for him to punch me in the face, and as I looked up at him I had anything but a smile on my face.

"I thought we were friends," I say with a glare on my face. I swiped a finger across my cheek and it came back with blood on it. It stuck the finger in my mouth and sucked the blood off before speaking again. "I guess I'll just have to find another best friend."

I could see him faintly gulp before he continued to take me to my cell, this time careful not to tug on my arm. We came to a stop in front of a cell with a lean man who had brown hair and brown eyes was waiting, biting his lip as he stared at me. The CO shouted for the cell to be opened and I stepped into it not bothering to watch the cell door close behind me.

"You're on the bottom bunk," the man said with a southern voice like liquid death.

I dumped the box on the bed and sat down on it. I gently wiped the blood off of my cheek and stood up to walk over to the mirror. I gently prodded my cheek once I was standing in front of the mirror, it wasn't really swollen but it would bruise and the cut would probably leave a faint scar.

"That's a nasty cut you get there angel," the man stated walking over to me.

"I've had worse happen to me," I said with an eye roll.

I turned to look at him and found him an inch away from my body. I raised my eyebrow at him as a silent question of why he was so close. He didn't say anything; instead he softly touched my injured cheek. He looked into my eyes and slowly leaned forward and I took a step backwards trying to get away but instead found myself pressed against the wall. He put his hands on the wall on either side of my head, trapping me. I decided the only way I was going to get free was by playing dirty. I sighed before standing on my tip toes and placing one hand on his chest while the other went to the back of his neck. I ran my nose along his cheek and lightly bit his ear lobe, making him give a deep moan.

"Back off," I whispered in his ear before pushing him away from me and sitting on my bed.

It seemed to take him a moment but soon enough he had a clear head and was staring at me again. He leaned against the wall in front of me and stuck his hand in his pocket before turning it out and looking at me again.

"It's an awfully dangerous place in here angel, especially for such a beautiful woman as yourself. So, all you need to do is hold on to this little pocket here and nobody will hurt you," he offered smiling slightly.

"Yeah, not going to happen buddy," I said smiling.

Before he could say anything a buzzer went off and the cell doors opened. I quickly left the cell and looked back to see his scowling face before walking away.

I walked into the yard with the rest of the inmates and quickly set about looking for my dad before my cell mate found me. It didn't take me long to find him and his group standing in the centre of the yard. I turned to look behind me and found my cell mate walking over to me with his group – he did not look happy. Turning back to my dad I quickly ran over and jumped in his waiting arms. I held onto him for dear life and slowly let a few tears fall. After a few minutes he pulled back to look at me with a furrowed brow.

"Antonia, what are you doing here?" he asked.

I let more tears fall as I answered. "I didn't know what else to do dad."

By now all the inmates were staring at us, but I didn't care, none of them could hear us anyway.

"They're gone. They killed them; those despicable Russian enemies of yours killed them!" I said with tears in my eyes.

I looked up to dad to see tears glistening in his eyes, but I knew he wouldn't shed them. He was too _proud_ to cry in front of other people.

"They didn't stop there though. They decided to leave me a permanent gift of sorts," I finish with tears falling down my face.

Dad looked down at me and gave me another hug before pulling back with a confused look on his face.

"Princess, what do you mean by 'permanent gift'?" he asked.

I looked to the ground then at the rest of the yard. No one was looking at us anymore but there was a group standing particularly close to us, but I couldn't see any of their faces.

"The Russians left me some…tattoos," I said.

I looked around once more before pulling down the collar of my top just enough for my dad and his friends to see the words carved in the skin just below the bottom of my collar bones; they said 'Russian Property'. I then turned around so my back was facing them and lifted my hair so they could see the back of my neck, there was 'RP' carved in. Finally I showed them my left wrist which looked the same as my neck.

"I also have one on my thigh and ankle," I said not looking at my dad, afraid of what I would see there.

I was still looking at the ground when I felt my dad hug me again. This time it was him holding on for dear life. I let a few more tears fall as I relaxed in my dad's arms. I had forgotten how much I loved his hugs; they made me feel safe – like no one could touch me. I sighed and pulled back to look at the rest of the group. They were quite a scary group of people, but hey, I'm a brave little thing!

"Hi, I'm Antonia," I say with a big smile on my face.

They immediately warmed up to me and smiled back before introducing themselves. Soon enough I was telling them of some funny memories I had, and my dad was smiling proudly at me. As I finished telling them the story of how I got my kicked out of the gas station for complaining about the 'quality' of the place, when I saw a group of Hispanic people walking over. I walked to the front of the group and crossed my arms across my chest just as they reached us. I could now feel everyone in the yard watching us, and my dad and his friends stepped closer to me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I saw that nasty CO hurt you and I just wanted to let you know that if you come with me I can make you feel _all _better," he said with a suggestive wiggle with his eyebrows.

I snorted and looked behind me to see Marco and Angelo holding my dad back. I saw Carlos and Alfredo stepping closer to us.

"It is fine, I'll handle him," I told them with a smirk.

I looked back to the Hispanic man who was now grinning like a madman.

"Fuck off, jackass," I say with a disdainful glare.

"Make me," he said.

I sighed before looking around the yard. Everyone was still staring at us, waiting to see what would happen. I rolled my eyes and looked back to the man who seemed to have thought I had given up. I smirked and thought, oh how wrong he is. I slammed my fist into his face and kicked his gut, making him double over. I then kicked his legs out from under him, making him fall to the ground face first. I pulled his arms behind his back sharply and put my foot on his spine. I gave a sharp tug at his arms making him shout out in pain.

"Anyone else want to have a go?" I asked looking around the yard.

When no one stepped forward I smiled. I could feel someone's eyes burning a hole in my head and looked up to see my cell mate licking and biting his lip while looking at me. I just ignored it and looked back down at the man who was squirming in pain.

"Now, are you going to behave and leave when I let you up, or am I going to have to teach you another lesson?" I asked.

"I'll leave, just let me go," he begged pathetically.

I let go of his arms and walked back over to my dad and his friends who were all smiling with eyes full of pride and respect.

"Bye! Please don't come again!" I shouted to the retreating men's backs.

My dad put an arm around my shoulder and smiled down at me. I smiled back up at him before looking around the yard again. My cell mate was still staring at me and I was getting fed up of calling him 'cell mate'.

"Hey dad, who's that man, sitting on the bleachers. You know, the one with someone hanging on his pocket like a little bitch," I asked my dad.

He looked over there before answering. "That's Theodore Bagwell, but everyone calls him T-Bag. Why?"

"He's my cell mate," I said not taking my eyes off Theodore's face. He grinned at me like a crazy son of a bitch on crack, and I could _feel _my dad glaring at him. I just smiled slightly before looking away and continued talking to my dad and his friends.

* * *

**A little bit of action in there with that rowdy hispanic man. Also a little look at the T-Man's pocket:) Well my little honeybee's, onto the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the new chapter two! I made some changes in this as well, especially on the T-Man's and Antonia's conversation. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything in Prison Break. I do, however, own the sassy Antonia!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Dinner was uneventful but I imagine that once everyone gets over the shock of me being able to handle myself the men will start flocking again. Just fantastic. Note the sarcasm. Theodore, as I refused to call him T-Bag, kept on staring at me and to be honest it was starting to freak me out. But at the same time as being freaked out by his stare, I get this tingle in my stomach. Oh no! I can't be developing a crush for him. I'm in prison for god's sakes! Though he is very good looking…No! He's just your weird cell mate who offered for you to hold his pocket! Oh great, not even one day in prison and I'm arguing with myself.

I walked back into my empty cell and sat on the bed running my hands over my face, careful of my sore cheek. Speaking of my sore cheek, my dad had been furious that the CO – who I now knew to be Bellick – had dared to hit me. I had just rolled my eyes and told him he would get what's coming to him. Now, all I wanted to do as go to sleep and wake up in my bed at home with this all having been a bad dream. I continued to day dream about being home until I was brought back to the real world by Theodore loudly stepping into our cell.

I snapped open my eyes to see him leaning on the wall staring at me with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Who taught you to fight?" he asked suddenly with a finger tapping his chin wonderingly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, it just don't seem right to me. I mean, a woman is supposed to stay at home safe and happy, she's not supposed to be able to fight," he explained.

I immediately scowled. So he was one of _those _men. Well I'll just have to change his mind on this than wont I?

"Right, first things first. I think I'm speaking for a majority of women in the world when I say this – we are independent, strong people who can take care of ourselves just fine. We're perfectly able to do a lot of things other than sitting at home powdering our noses!" I said loudly.

He snorted before speaking. "You women don't know the strength it takes both mentally and physically to live in a man's world. No, you're all too busy cooking the dinner."

Hearing this I seethed inside and I'm pretty sure you could see it. "Not all women get the luxury of being able to stay at home and busy themselves with the task of cleaning the house or cooking the dinner. No, some women have to and/or want to actually work for their survival. Some of us have no choice to work our asses off to live every single day!" I shouted.

"And why in the world would you have to do that? That's what the men are for, we are the stronger species and we take care of the women because they are the weaker species," he bark

My mouth dropped in shock before a sarcastic smile took place on my lips. "Oh of course, how could I forget that the men are here to take care of us helpless women? I'll tell you why, because sometimes the men aren't there when we need them! Some men are either taken away from their 'responsibilities' or they don't give a shit and leave!" I panted in anger.

But I'm not even close to finished yet. "So that is why we, the women, like or have to be independent. The men aren't always going to be there to defend and care for us. I learned that the hard way."

I look up at Theodore to see his reaction and the look on his face is as if he is seeing me in a completely different light. He had a look of…awe on his face, like I was the most amazing person he had ever seen. Yeah, I wish. Wait! No, I don't, I won't, and I _can't!_ I shook my head trying to dispel my thoughts and feelings before they got too deep and attached. I'm not even sure why he was looking at me like that; I mean I must look a right state with tears all down my cheeks, right?

I jumped out of my skin when a loud buzzer went off and the cell doors open letting everyone out of their cells for tier time.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go find a nice cosy corner to metaphorically die in," I told Theodore with a long look before walking out of my cell.

I pointedly ignored my dad when he signalled for me to come over to him and his friends, which I'm sure he's going to lecture me about later. But hey – I'm on a roll of making things hard on myself today so why stop?

I found a nice empty corner near the back of the cell block. I could feel eyes on me, most likely my dad, but I didn't look up to see who it was looking at me. I was too busy staring at the ground wallowing in hatred and sadness. I did however look up when a few minutes later I felt someone sit next to me.

I looked beside me and saw a man about 5"8 with coffee coloured skin, no hair on his head, warm brown eyes and a bit of stubble on his jaw. He was smiling warmly at me, showing off his pearly white teeth. He has a very brotherly look to him, I admit to myself.

"Let's turn that frown upside down, huh snowflake?" he raised his eyebrows.

Despite my horrible mood I could feel the corners of my mouth lift up into what I knew would be a dazzling smile. I'm not vain or anything, but I'd have to have never seen myself smile to not know that I have a gorgeous smile.

"That's better, isn't it?" he asked still smiling.

"Much better," I admit with a bubbly laugh.

And it feels good. It feels good to be able to laugh and smile in such bad circumstances. So in a way I'm grateful to Theodore for starting that argument with me. Because if he didn't I wouldn't have went to this seclude corner to mope and I wouldn't have met this unknown inmate who has made me smile genuinely for the first time in a while.

"I'm Benjamin, but everyone calls me C-Note," he holds out a hand for me to shake.

"I'm Antonia, but people mainly call me Toni," I say as I shake his hand.

Not letting go of my hand he pulls me up to my feet with him and puts my hand in the crease of his elbow before walking away from my hiding place.

At my quizzical look he answers my unspoken question. "I'm taking you to meet my crew, I'm sure they'll love you."

I bite my lip, a nervous habit I can't seem to break as I see who his 'crew' are. They're fucking _huge!_ No wonder they hang around the weightlifting area at yard time. They all stare at me as we come to a stop in front of them.

"Guys, this is the lovely Antonia. Antonia this is my crew," he introduces while giving the boys a warning glare.

"Hi," I said.

I smile brightly at them and they smiled back with their own cheesy grins. As they were introducing themselves to me I noticed Benjamin whom I have now nicknamed Benjy, glaring at another group of black inmates standing not too far from us. They were all staring at me like scum, and by the looks of things Benjy didn't like that. Now the rest of Benjy's crew were standing in front of me, blocking me from view while glaring at the other group. The other group seemed to back off though because soon they were all talking to me again. I decided to just put this little situation to the back of my mind as I joked around with Benjy and the people who were fast becoming my friends.

"I do know about religions and other moral stuff actually Benjy," I say indignantly.

"How is that snowflake?" he asks.

"I went to a Catholic school once!"

"I'm sensing a story here," he says with a raised eyebrow.

"I got kicked out for being an immoral, disrespectful person who is more than likely devil's spawn apparently," I say with pursed lips.

Everyone guffawed at this and it took a moment or two for Benjy to sober up enough to ask, "What did you do?"

"Well I wanted to do an experiment of sorts on one of the nun's. So I sneaked into one of their bedrooms at night and painted it red and I also left some red lacy knickers lying on the floor. She got kicked out of the school for using the devil's colour to paint her bedroom and for having such scandalous undergarments. Of course soon enough they found the tin of red paint and some identical lacy knickers hidden under my bed so the nun came back and I got kicked out," I say barely containing my laughter.

My barely controlled laughter burst free when they all bent over at the waist breathless with laughter. Everyone was now looking at us, as we were making such noise. But I kept on laughing; my laugh was bubbly almost like wind chimes but a bit more human. All in all I had an awesome laugh unlike one of my childhood friends who laughed like a hyena out of The Lion King.

It took us a few minutes to stop laughing and when I finally regained control I had a cheesy grin on my face.

Looking around everyone was staring at us in wonder, especially Theodore; he had a look of admiration on his face.

"What you all looking at, have you never seen someone laughing?" I ask pointedly.

Everyone looked away and went back to what they were doing.

Benjy put his arm around my shoulder before saying, "You sure are funny snowflake."

I gave everyone a hug, saving Benjy's for last as we were all told to go back to our cells. I squeezed him extra tight before smiling and happily walking, almost skipping back to my cell where Theodore was waiting.

"I'm sorry," he said as I sat down on my bed.

"For what?" I asked as I took my shoes off for bed.

"For being so biased earlier," he said with an apologetic look on his face.

"It's fine, I'm used to dealing with extremely biased people who offer for me to hold onto their pocket. Yeah, I deal with them _all _the time. No, I promise its fine," I say with a slight smile.

"How about a truce of sorts. I won't offer you my pocket and you try to stay out of trouble in here," he suggested with a smirk.

I laughed. "Okay, I'll try."

He opened his arms for a hug and I rolled my eyes before stepping into the hug. And, man what a hug it was! I didn't think anyone could give better hugs than my dad but, obviously I was _extremely _wrong. This hug was warm, and his muscled arms made me feel happy and safe.

"By the way, I am not going to call you T-Bag. Nope, I think I'll call you Theo," I said thoughtfully as I sat down on my bed.

He wrinkled his nose in distaste. "I don't like Theo."

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Benjy; suck it up."

"Who's Benjy?"

"You all call him C-Note. Goodnight Theo," I say as I slip under the covers.

"Goodnight," he murmurs.

So much for not getting attached, I thought to myself before I succumbed to the peaceful darkness that was sleep.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! Review and tell me your thoughts? Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is the brand spanking new chapter three!:) I hope you all love it!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything on Prison Break. I do, however, own the sassy Antonia!**

* * *

Chapter Three

"No!" I screamed.

But it was no use, I was too late _again._ They had already done it. They had already shot my mum and brother dead. Their lifeless eyes were staring at me, accusation in their milky depths. I looked over to the laughing Russian's and watched in horror as their bodies started distorting and re-shaping until they looked like the prison guards here at Fox River. I then looked down to my mum and brother's bodies only to find they weren't there. No, instead my dad was there, kneeling on the ground with his head bowed like some slave. Within moments the prison guards were on him, beating his helpless body to a pulp. This time I found I couldn't move the only thing I could do was scream bloody murder. At least until…

I gasped as I jolted upright in my rock hard prison bed. Light trails of sweat were running down my flushed flesh and I was gulping down the air like it was going to run out. I hated this. I hated these nightmares. I hated the Russian's and I most definitely hated this prison. It might seem a little too early to make such an accusation, what with it only being my first night here, but I bet if you were in my situation you wouldn't be too fond of Fox River Prison either.

I calmed down my breathing, but was helpless to stop the tears trickling down my tanned cheeks. I thought I had been silent but realised I was wrong as I heard the springs of the bed above me creek before Theo jumped out of his bed and landed silently on the floor.

I sniffled. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, you didn't angel. I'm a light sleeper," he said with a shrug before sitting down beside me on my bed.

I snuggled into his side when he wrapped an arm around my shoulder comfortingly. I let the tears flow more freely in his warm embrace and hid my face in his muscled chest. For a few minutes there was only the sounded of my jagged breath and sniffling.

"You want to talk about it?" Theo asked looking down at me with a surprisingly gentle look on his face.

I thought about it for a moment, weighing out the pros and cons. It would be good to talk to someone who's not family about my troubled thoughts, but if I did tell him he could use that knowledge against me. In the end my strong want to tell someone all my thoughts won out against any other bad situations that could win.

"Mostly all my memories of childhood are filled with my dad. I was a total daddy's girl; we would go on day trip's all the time, just the two of us. I was so happy back then, so carefree. All I had to worry about was what ice cream flavour I would choose. I thought that nothing bad would ever happen to me, that my dad would always protect me," I said with a pensive voice.

I gave a heavy sigh. "And now thinking back to those times, I realise how stupid I was to actually believe that shit. It doesn't matter who you are or what you're like inside _something _bad will happen to you. In my case a lot of bad things happened, yeah I know, I've got the shittiest luck in the world."

He was being extremely nice. He was cuddling me, letting me cry on his shoulder, listening to my problems. Maybe I should think of a different name for him.

"Well, when I was 16 my dad got sent to prison. When he was taken here he left all of his enemies a chance to exact their revenge by killing us, it was like open season! I knew I had to do something to protect my family, I was the only one let who could; my dad was locked away in prison, my mum was too girly and weak to be able to do any sort of damage, my little brother was only ten years old and I was too proud to ask help from the rest of our family. So I started visiting the gym a lot so I could build up _some _muscle and after I had a decent amount of strength and increased stamina I hired a personal combat trainer. I progressed so far that he started teaching me knife throwing, judo, kick boxing, you name it and I learned how to do it!" I declared quite proudly.

Theo's face was priceless. I could see the mix of emotions on his face; it was like an emotional cocktail being mixed. There was awe, sadness, passion, sympathy, proudness and anger, all very powerful emotions.

"It took me a while, but I was finally able to protect my family by the age of 17. That was when I stopped pretending that everything was going to be fine; I knew it would never be the same again. I would always be looking over my shoulder, watching for anyone suspicious. I stopped going out with my friends, I didn't do anything that all the other teenagers were doing. I was consumed with the need to protect my family. All the that work, it turned out it was for nothing," I sucked in a painful breath, things were about to go dark.

"One night my mum, Frankie and I were at home watching a movie. Then out of the blue I got this swift twinge in my gut. I pressed pause on the movie and listened for something, but it was completely quiet, too quiet. I quickly ordered my mum and Frankie to go hide upstairs and after five minutes I heard glass smashing upstairs and the door downstairs being kicked open. I ran upstairs without hesitation and when I entered my mum's room I found her and Frankie lying on the ground," I let my tears flow freely now.

I kept my eyes on the floor before continuing. "They were so still and they weren't blinking, it took me a moment to recover from the shock and realize that they were both dead. I dropped to my knees in the puddles of blood that surrounded their heads. _They_ all came into the room and started smirking and laughing at me. Then they grabbed me and took me to my bedroom. I tried to fight them off, but there was too many and they were so strong. Anyway, a while later three of them left and the two remaining ones kept taunting me. The kept saying how good it felt to see the light fade from mum and Frankie's eyes. They told me that I was all alone now, and then I just…snapped. I tortured them by ripping off their toe nails, cutting off their fingers and lots of other gruesome tortures. Finally I cut their stomachs and I hung them to a tree by their intestines. That's how the police found me. I was covered in mine's and theirs blood."

Theo didn't say anything; he just clutched me tighter and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Earlier when I told you I had been through worse pain than that punch, I meant what they did to me. Not just emotionally but physically. They wanted to mark me, sort of like a collar for a dog so you know who the owner is if it ever gets lost. They were planning on making me their pet or slave!" I wailed.

I showed Theo the marks they had left on my skin, and by the look on his face he wasn't happy at all.

"Who was it?" he asked with a slightly twitching eye.

"My dad's Russian enemies," I replied without hesitation.

He didn't say anything else after that and we continued to cuddle in peace.

"You know I think I've thought of a better name for you," I said with a slight smile.

"What?" he asked.

"Teddy Bear," I told him with a big smile.

He just rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath about how 'unmanly' and 'embarrassing' it was.

"Suck it up Teddy Bear, suck it up," I said before falling back asleep.

He still hadn't gone back to his own bed.

* * *

**I know, there's hardly any action in this chapter. But have you ever heard of the saying, 'It's calm before the storm'? Hehee!**

**I hope you liked the bonding time between the two cellmates, and review and tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
